Chris Hero
Chris Hero is an American professional wrestler who is currently signed to Total Wrestling Entertainment as a member of its Tuesday Night Enigma brand. Online Virtual Wrestling (OVW) 2007 Chris Hero signed with Online Virtual Wrestling on November 1, 2007. He made his debut on November 6, 2007 jumpping the guardrail at the Tuesday Night Enigma show. He gave out an open challenge to anyone on the roster for a singles match next week to prove to the world and the OVW World Champion Bashman he was the big thing in OVW. On the 6/11/07 Tuesday Night Enigma show Chris Hero defeated Jack Frost in the main event and right after the match he challenged the OVW World Champion Bashman to a match for the would title the next week. Chris Hero found out hours befor the match that it was not going to be for the World Championship but it will be a No.1 contendership match against Bashman. The 13/11/07 Tuesday Night Enigma show to start Hero's title race was on but he lost to Bashman Who no showed that night (you try and work that one out ?). Hero asked for a weeks leave due to Family problems, his request was granted. He Returned a week later to Milan, Italy for Tuesday Night Enigma where he Beat Alex Cool in a quick contest (This was Hero's first win Via Subbmision). On The Very Special Christmas 25th Tuesday Night Enigma Hero was placed in a 3-way dance for the OVW World Chamiponship facing both Bashman & Genesius Annaya, Hero picked up the win by pinning Bashman after hitting the Hero's Welcome. Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) 2007 - 2008 World Title Run After The world Chamiponship match it was made public that Online Virtual Wrestling was dead and in its place would be Total Wrestling Entertainment. Once Hero got wind of this he declared it a New Era, so they need a new champion. and His actions to the old OVW title were unheard of in the wrestling, he sawed up the Old OVW World championship through it in the bin Picked up the new TWE world Championship and went on to say OVW its officially dead, It's now all about Total...Wrestling...Entertainment. On the First TWE Tuesday Night Enigma Chris Hero had a world championship celebration revaling that there was someone who helped him get to the top in TWE and that man was Sweet & Sour Larry Sweeney. He revaled a new Stable in Total Wrestling Entertainment Sweet & Sour Inc.. On the 15th January Hero had two thing's on his mind, his match with Fusion Impact and the Number 1 Contendership match Bashman Vs. Genesius Annaya. Hero won his match by No contest as Impact was drafted to TWE's New Developmental Territory Global Wrestling Federation (GWF). Befor the match started. Also he found out he would be facing Genesius Annaya at TWE Deception with the World championship on the line. A couple of night's befor Deception there was a special Genesius Annaya's Confession Room with Special Guest Chris Hero. At the end of the segment Hero laid out the Number 1 Contender Genesius Annaya with the TWE World championship leading up to there Match at TWE Deception. At TWE Deception Hero suffered his first big major loss in TWE to Genesius Annaya losing the World title in what some people say the best match ever in TWE (so Far) after while Hero went for a cheap shot at Annaya with the World Title. However, he ducked and Hero hit Larry Sweeney on the outside. This, in turn, distracted Chris Hero and he turned around and walked into a Redemption by Annaya for the pinfall victory. Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) 2008 - 2008 The Next week on Tuesday Night Enigma Larry Sweeney had planed in advanced a Party Celebration for Hero's title victory at TWE Deception. Of course that never happened, but that was not the only thing happing for Hero that night as he had a match againest an Secret Opponent witch turned out to be former OVW World Champion, the Bashman. Both Bashman and Hero fought it out limb for limb, but as Hero looked to take the victory, the TWE World Champion "The Punk Prophet" Genesius Annaya came down to ringside and trash talked the number one contender. This distracted Hero, and Bashman rolled him up for the victory!. The next week on Tuesday Night Enigma a new GM was as Josh Phoenix and he got right on the case of Hero saying if he keeped lossing his matches he was not going to get his World title shot at Ring Of Honour. Phoenix then went on to challenge Hero to a match later in the night and if Hero was to lose he would not be getting his title shot at Ring Of Honour but if Hero was to win he would not only keep his title shot but also get to choose the stipulation for his World title match. Hero went on to pick up the win in the match witch turned out to be a No Holds Barred thanks to the GM. The next week Josh Phoenix was fired from being the GM by the chairman Kyle smith, Smith then went on to say he was bring in some fresh new guys to the show and Heros aoppent for the night was going to be Curtis Lucia. Hero picked up the win in under 3 minutes after locking in the Hangman's Clutch on Lucia. At Ring Of Honour the rematch was set Genesius Annaya Vs. Chris Hero 2 was on and this time it was a Street Fight thanks to hero picking up the win over the former GM 2 weeks ago. Both men gave it there all in the match, it was so close to call who was going to win but in the end it was Genesius Annaya who picked up the win once again giving him one more win on a ppv and Hero another lose at a PPV. The next week on Tuesday Night Enigma Hero was placed n a match with the dubting Randy Orton. Hero was still in a lot of pain from his match with Genesius Annaya at Ring Of Honour than he suffered a loss to Orton that night, but Hero got some revenge on Orton as he teamed up with IC champion Thiatan to pick up a win over Randy Orton and T.K Brookside. Befor the match Hero and Thiatan had meeting to talk about the match but Thiatan thought it was one big joke witch lead into a one on one match the next week and it was Thiatan who was able to get the win on that night. Hero was then placed in a match with Orton at Slam Mania, but a couple of weeks later Orton got a release from TWE. The week after it was a special night for TWE as it was PPV re-wind night and Hero got to face the man he's never beaten at a PPV Genesius Annaya and it was the same outcome as the PPV Genesius Annaya picked up the win once again. Two days later Hero found out that he would now be facing Thiatan and T.K Brookside at Slam Mania for the TWE Intercontinental Championship. The week befor Slam Mania Hero was placed in a match with the man he won his first world title from Bashman. Both men gave it there all but it was Hero who got the win leading up to his 3-way at Slam Mania. Come Slam Mania Hero was not able to get hold of the TWE Intercontinental Championship it was Thiatan who keeped hold of the title that night but for Hero the night was far from over. Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) 2008 - 2008 World Title Run 2 At Slam Mania it was the main event for the TWE World Heavy Weight Championship where Genesius Annaya faced The Chairman of TWE Kyle Smith and everything was on the line. The world champ Annaya took a right beating from the chairman Kyle Smith as Smith managed to pull out all the stops as various weapons were used. Both Genesius Annaya and Kyle Smith got busted open thus making both men really weak. When Annaya seemed to have the chairman right where he wanted him, Smith managed to move out of the way of a visious closeline as Annaya took down the refferree. This led to Annaya's decreasing moments as out of know where Chris Hero made his interference hitting the The Hero's Welcome on Annaya being able to cover the champ as the chairman made the pin. This is said to be one of the most shocking moments in TWE history. The Tuesday Night Enigma after Slam Mania Chris Hero was given the TWE World Heavy Weight championship by the chairman himself Kyle Smith. Chris Hero then went on go meet TWE's newest superstar John Cena in the ring and piced up the win after by making him tap out. Hero then went on to beat the GWF World champion Mr. Kennedy with the Hangman's Clutch the week after. Total Wrestling Entertainment (TWE) 2008 - current, Undisputed Championship run Mr. Kennedy was having none of it by losing to Chris Hero the week befor and asked the GM Triple H for a rematch. and Kennedy got what he wanted but this time both mens titles were on the line and it was Chris Hero getting the win and becoming the first ever person to hold the TWE Undisputed Championship. Championships and accomplishments * Online Virtual Wrestling :*OVW World Heavy Weight Championship (Last Ever - 1 time) *Total Wrestling Entertainment :*TWE World Heavy Weight Championship (First Ever & Last Ever - 2 time's) :*TWE Undisputed Championship (First Ever & Last Ever - 1 time) :*TWE World Heavy Weight Championship (current) In Wrestling * '''signature maneuvers' :* Corkscrew Pescada :* Leaping Senton :* Double-Leg (Alabama) Slam :* The Anklelock :* DDT Leg Snap :* Double-Arm Grapevine :* Elbow Smash :* The Hero DDT :* The Hero Dive :* Flying Moonsault Splash :* Flying Double-Foot Stomp :* The Hero Sandwhich :* The Hero Sandwhich II *'Finishers' :* The Hangman's Clutch ~~(Stepover Toehold Inverted Cravate) :* The Hero's Welcome *'Entrance Music' :*"We Are The Champions" by Queen :*"It's A Bird, It's A Plane"(Edit) by Ralph Cardall :*"Holding out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler :*"Chris is Awesome - Viro the Virus Hero, Chris